Sold to Slavery
by Blue-Jellee
Summary: Sakura is an orphan sold as a slave for the mysterious Li family. Disappearances have been linked with the Li family, and rumours are they're mixed up in black magic but are they true? Kind of AU, with SS pairing. Romance in later chapters. RR please!
1. Sold to Slavery

Sold to Slavery

By Blue-Jellee

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor Sakura. I really, really wish I did, but I don't. If I did, I'd be living it up somewhere really posh and glamorous, and wouldn't have time to write this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sold me into slavery. Oh sure, you could say it's not much of a difference from my life now; working my fingers to the bone all day, yet it's different for _me_. I have to go live with a whole new family and everything, and for all I know, they could be a bunch of losers who order me around all day, making me do their dirty work.

My life had never really been all that crash hot. To tell the truth, it was something of a nightmare. I was born into a rich family, which included my dad Fujitaka, my mum Nadeshiko, and my brother Touya. You might not think that's bad; being born into a rich, caring family. You might think that's great. I'm sure it was, I can't really remember. All I know is my mother died when I was around 3 years old. To make it worse, after living with my single father, and brother, for a few years, at the age of 5 my father was murdered by some raging lunatic that escaped from the local loony bin. I went to a girl's orphanage, and my brother was sent off to a boy's orphanage. I haven't seen him since.

**Flashback**

'_Touya? Where are they taking you?" a three year old me screams out to her older brother._

'_Don't worry, Sakura, I'll see you again soon". Touya was being led away by 5 older men in black suits._

"_No, Touya! Come back Touya!" I scream louder._

**End of Flashback**

That was the last time I saw him, and I still haven't seen him since, but enough about that. So anyway, you could probably understand why I wasn't all that happy right now. All I knew is I wasn't looking forward to being sold into slavery – mean, who would? - as much as I hated the orphanage I was staying at right now. Everybody kept telling me I should be happy; that everything was going to be great. I was going to live with a new family, who were most likely going to be very rich. I was going to get to live in a really nice house. Why _wouldn't_ I be happy about it?

I'll tell you why. I've heard rumours about the family I'm going to live with. Those rumours aren't good, I can tell you. From what I've heard, the Li family are somewhat into the whole black magic thing. I've heard that there have been disappearances connected with the Li's. The people who have disappeared have never come back; never lived to tell what happened to them. _That's _why I'm not happy to be going to live with them. It's not as though the orphanage cares though; oh no. Why care when you're finally going to be getting rid of a child, that's one less mouth to feed. I swear, nobody has hearts these days.

But now that you know my past, you might as well know more about me. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm 14 years old, turning 15 this April. I live at the Baka-Yaro Orphanage for Girls; which is in Japan. I have quite a few close friends at the orphanage, one of which is getting sold as a slave for the same family as I, which is probably the only thing I have to look forward to. This friend's name is Tomoyo Daidouji. She's been my friend ever since I came to this orphanage; she's been here her whole life. My other friends are Rika, Chiharu and Naoki.

The day that I was to leave for my new 'home' finally arrived on one rainy March day. I was lying on my bed in the orphanage room as I'd just finished packing. Tomoyo was by my side, and we were discussing our new 'home'.

"Oh, and I wonder what our room will be like, Sakura-Chan. I hope it will be pretty", Tomoyo spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, whilst looking up at the roof.

I thought for a second, and then replied quietly. "I don't think it will be pretty. And that's if we're in a room together, we may not be".

Tomoyo laughed, though rather bitterly. "So you think they'd give up two rooms of the house for two little slave girls? I doubt that". Tomoyo sat up from the bed and looked at me hopefully. "We'll probably be in the same room".

"Maybe", I replied. "Yet we don't know these people. We have to expect anything. And what if we aren't even in a room? We could have to sleep in, I dunno, the attic or something".

"Gosh" Tomoyo looked frightened. "You don't think so, really, do you? I hope we don't, because attics are usually haunted".

I heard her, but I wasn't really listening. What if we _did_ get stuck in a room like an attic? That would be horrible. I could hardly stand the thought of having to go live with other people, however much I hated this orphanage. I was just scared of the rumours I'd heard about the Li family.

As I was thinking, I heard a voice coming from outside the door.

"Yes, Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji should be in this room here". A voice said from beyond the door. I recognised that voice, but before I could say or do anything, the door opened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter, please R/R!


	2. Meeting Madam Li

Sold to Slavery chapter 2:

Meeting Madam Li

By Blue Jellee

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji should be in this room here". A voice said from beyond the door. I recognised that voice, but before I could say or do anything, the door opened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A rather large woman wearing a frilly pink dress was holding the door open. That was Mrs Largo, the head of the orphanage. She was a pretty nasty piece of work, I can tell you. Standing behind her were two very rich looking people.

Mrs Largo smirked at us. "Yes, this is them. Don't know why you'd want _them _though, horrible children.." She wandered off in her own thoughts for a few seconds, and then continued. "I'll meet you downstairs with the girls in a few minutes. You're free to talk with them now".

Mrs Largo left the room. The two rich looking people walked forward, looking, well, rich. The closest one was definitely the eldest one. She was easily in her late thirties to early forties, and wearing a long yellow and black coat done up with large black buttons. The one behind her looked around my age; 14.

"Hello, girls" the older one spoke to us. "My name is Yelan Li, or as you must call me, Madam Li". Tomoyo and I both nodded politely, and Madam Li continued.

"From now on, I shall be your new mistress. My word is expected to be law, understand?" Tomoyo and I nodded again, though rather reproachably. This Madam Li looked like some nasty work; just like Mrs Largo.

"I hope it is understood that as law, my word, and even the word of my children and niece here" she nodded at the girl behind her, "is expected to be obeyed without question. You will be paid, of course, 5 dollars a day each, for your work. Capisce?"

Tomoyo and I nodded for the third time. Madam Li continued.

"Good. Now, may I introduce my beloved niece Meiling Li, or Miss Li to you". Meiling smiled at them, though in a rather bossy, mean way.

Madam Li gave us both a sharp look. "Well? Introduce yourselves!"

Tomoyo and I looked at each other quickly, and then I spoke. "Yes, Madam. My name is Sakura Kinomoto, and this here is my friend, Tomoyo Daidouji". Tomoyo and I smiled.

Madam Li looked us up and down. "Stand" she ordered us "and grab your belongings. We shall be making our way downstairs now".

She left the room. Meiling gave us an evil glance, and followed. "Well" I looked at Tomoyo. "Lovely, sweet-natured people, don't you think?".

Tomoyo giggled quietly. "Sakura-Chan! How you can make jokes after that, I do not know".

We walked slowly to the door, and gave the room one last final glance. "Farewell," I bid the room. Tomoyo giggled and repeated my words. We left the room together, and walked downstairs.

Mrs Largo, Madam Li and Meiling were all downstairs, looking at a piece of paper. Mrs Largo muttered something to Madam Li, looked at Tomoyo and me, and then muttered something else. Madam Li nodded, and signed the piece of paper.

"Okay girls, we're off now" Madam Li turned and looked at us. "Follow me". She left the room.

Without looking at Mrs Largo, both Tomoyo and I followed Madam Li. We weren't sure where we were going, or what was going to happen to us, so I can tell you now, we were both pretty scared. We didn't want to disobey Madam Li; she looked quite scary, but we were scared to obey. I don't know for how long I was in my own thoughts, but as soon as I knew it, I was in the limo, being driven to the Li Mansion; yeah, you heard right.. a _mansion._ I wasn't sure whether to think of this as a good thing; a big house would surely be pretty, but a big house would also mean more rooms to clean and longer work hours. I was pretty bummed at the thought of having to clean a massive mansion from top to bottom _every _single day. I felt sorry for Tomoyo; I knew she hated work more than I did.

We arrived at the mansion an hour later. I remember the first thought that came into my mind at the sight of the mansion; 'spooky'. I'll tell you why, too. The mansion looked more like medieval castle, with towers and turrets. It looked like one of those haunted castles you read about in fairytales; not something you would be expected to encounter on a day-to-day basis. It was _huge, _yet I needn't have worried about being one of the only ones cleaning it, the Li family had already employed 85 slaves, maids, and gardeners; you name it, they worked there.

Tomoyo and I were ushered out of the limo by the mean looking driver. He shooed at us, like we were two little pestilential rodents, to get moving. We obeyed, not wanting to be around him any longer. We followed Madam Li and Meiling up the long, winding path that led to the front door; I could tell by looking at Tomoyo's face that she was just as nervous and scared as I was. We arrived at the front door some 3 minutes later; you read that right, _3 minutes._ That path was like the length of a soccer field. Madam Li rang the door bell, and immediately the door was opened. Standing there was a young boy; he looked around 14; same age, I was sure, as Meiling, Tomoyo, and I. Madam Li turned around to Tomoyo and I, and smiled a not-so-kind smile.

"This," she looked at the boy and back at us again, "is my son, Master Syaoran Li."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More to come in the next few chapters, and the whole story gets a lot darker. R/R please.


End file.
